thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chilled Chaos
Anthony Chilled Chaos was one of the original Creatures. He is known for his rage on The Impossible Game, and his intense knowledge of MMO's, especially World of Warcraft. He is no longer a Creature for a couple of reasons. He didn't want to move into a house because he thinks it would be selling out and just wanted to be a group of friends playing together. Chilled described his personal life as a stereotypical nerd, just hanging out with friends and playing games. After all was said and done the world became a much better place and now here we are 7 years later and the world is finally at peace. Bio Chilled started his "interwebz" career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of pop-corn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the flame when putting your hand on an oven, Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Chilled started his Machinima career on his old YouTube account, Youtube.com/ChilledChaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record console footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the GameSpot Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately the group kind of spread apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. Chilled was always fond of Kootra and his work, and one day after watching one of his machinimas he decided to send Jordan a message telling him he was a fan. Jordan replied, and the two of them quickly became friends. Chilled did some body-acting and voice acting for some of his machinimas, and eventually became a regular in their group. Chilled even had a behind the scenes video dedicated to him, when Jordan still did "Inside Spartacus Productions". Shortly after Chilled was invited to join Machinima.com after producing the epic and highly acclaimed Machinima, "Halo Final Fantasy." After joining Machinima he quickly befriended other directors, one of those being Ze. One of Chilled's most successful moments in gaming was when he went on an achievement points rampage solidifying a place in the Top 100 Achievement Scores in America. He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he wanted to stay in New York instead of moving to Colorado, like Kootra planned. Another reason is he is in college and doesn't want to leave in the middle of school. Also due to arguments between him and James "Nova". He has posted a video describing the reason why he is no longer with the Creatures. Nova has also posted a video in response to the Creature Talk situation where he talks about his opinions on Chilled and why Chilled is no longer a part of the Creatures. Main Games This are a list of games that Chilled frequently plays. *Minecraft *World of Warcraft (Has quit it 4 times) *The Impossible Game *League of Legends *Halo *StarCraft *Little Big Planet *Call of Duty *Battlefield *Star Wars the Old Republic *The Sims 3 *The Sims: A Darker Time *Katawa Shoujo Future Projects *You Said What? *More Machinimas *Continued gameplay videos *Possibly Heavy Rain Trivia *Chilled has shown an extreme aggressive side when frustrated with The Impossible Game, destroying several controllers and a Snapple bottle in rage. *He has confirmed that these are real outbursts and are not fake. *Contrary to belief, "Crious" in "CriousGamers", is "serious", not "curious". *He's 100% Italian, but doesn't know how to speak the Italian language. *Chilled took Italian in High School but forgot everything. *Chilled was one of the original Creatures. *Chilled has a lisp. (Barely detectable) *He has never met any other Creatures in real life. *Chilled was present during hurricane Irene. He was prepared for the worst, but all he got was strong winds. *The reason why Chilled answers the fans more then any other creature is because he said he has more free time, and less fans, which makes communicating with them easier *Chilled often cracks various types of jokes about being in a relationship with Ze, and or cuddling and living with him. (This mostly happens in Minecraft videos, when the two have to follow eachother and live together in order to survive the nights.) Links Category:Creature Category:Ex-Creature Category:Critters and Friends Category:Creature Category:Ex-Creature Category:Critters and Friends